Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [AoKuro] Aku ingin kau mendengarnya Aomine-kun... Sebuah jawaban dari Tetsuya atas air mata dari Aomine Daiki. Proudly Present Alternate Universe Kuroko no Basuke 270Q. Enjoy! :D


**Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

All Chara belongs to Fujimaki Sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Aomine.D, Kuroko.T

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Male x Male, Typo(s), Alternate Universe (AU) 270Q, Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

We have warned you

.

.

**Sekai de Ichiban Ganbatteru Kimi ni**

**Mikazuki Hikari**

.

.

.

Aku tahu Aomine-kun...

Aku tahu perasaanmu padaku, aku tau arti dari air matamu itu. Aku yang selalu mempertahikanmu dari belakang selama ini, yang ada disisimu selama ini.

Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, melindungiku, berbagi semua kebahagianmu denganku.

Kau bilang kau diberkahi dengan bakat yang sangat kau banggakan itu, namun aku tahu... Bukan hanya sekedar bakat, itu karena kau sudah mencoba dengan segenap usahamu, bersamaku, dan dengan bersama, kita pun bisa.

Aku ingin mencoba untuk memahamimu. Apakah perasaanku selama ini sampai kepadamu?

Memercikkan senyuman kepadamu cahayaku, membiaskan sebuah senyum pelangi disaat kita bersama, ingatkah kau akan hal itu? Kau tidak sendirian, walau kenyataannya aku tidak ada disisimu lagi sekarang.

Kita bertengkar, berselisih paham. Terkadang kau menangis, dan aku juga menangis, namun...

Kau mengajarkanku semua teori tentang kebahagiaan, semua yang kau tahu untuk membuatku kembali tersenyum saat langit mulai mendung, berteduh dibawah payungmu adalah yang paling kusuka saat itu. Aku pun, ingin berterimakasih padamu atas semua kebaikanmu padaku, mungkin sedikit malu jadinya.

Namun aku tahu, aku harus mengutarakannya padamu.

Di dalam dunia yang luas ini, kupikir...

Bertemu denganmu adalah sebuah keajaiban, yang membawaku kepada indahnya hari ini, yang akan selalu ku kenang dalam sanubari ini.

Bagaikan padang rumput yang berangin. Aku ingin menjadi angin itu bagimu, dan darinya, aku kan menunjukkan padamu suatu jalan yang selama ini kau cari. Walau cabang yang memisahkan kita pada awal jalan yang akan kau tempuh itu, kuharap kau dapat merasakan keberadaanku disaat kau sendirian, di hari dimana kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi...

Namun ingatlah...

Tawa yang hadir setelah kita bertengkar. Air mata yang terjatuh itu tidak akan pernah jatuh dengan sia sia, aku harap kau bisa maju terus kedepan.

Dari sini, dari tempat ini. Aku akan selalu melihatmu, berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, berusaha dengan segenap asamu, raih apa yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melindungimu dari kejauhan.

Bisa kah kau merasakannya?

Sudahkah perasaan ini tersampaikan padamu? Pada kepalan tangan kita yang teradu untuk terakhir kalinya, dan aku berharap segala yang terbaik untukmu.

Bukan karena kau diberkahi, dan bukan karena kekuatanmu. Namun atas usaha kerasmu, dan atas peran serta orang yang selalu ada disampingmu, kau merasakannya bukan?

Jujur, kalau aku mampu, aku ingin dapat kembali pada hari hari saat kita bisa bersama. Merubahmu menjadi sosok yang luar biasa, menjadikanmu seperti apa yang kita inginkan hari itu.

Aku juga, akan berusaha sekuat yang aku mampu disini. sampai kapanpun. Dengan berbekalkan sejuta pengalaman yang kau berikan padaku, aku ingin menjadi sosok yang bisa kau banggakan.

Sampai hari itu tiba, aku harap kita berdua bisa kembali tersenyum, dan aku pun, menantikan akan datangnya hari itu.

.

Tersenyumlah untukku, Aomine-kun

.

"Tetsu..." Aomine Daiki terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar mentari yang terik bertandang diatas kepalanya. Badannya yang terasa berat ia angkat dan bergerak menuruni tangga meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi Satsuki yang sedari tadi menunggu dibawah tangga berusaha menghentikan langkah pria yang seenaknya saja langsung meninggalkan dirinya, setelah diminta untuk tidak diganggu.

"Maaf Satsuki, umm... aku ingin berkunjung ke Seirin sebentar." Ucap pria itu datar. Sebelah tangannya ia regangkan ke belakang, lalu menguap dengan lebar.

"Seirin?" Satsuki terheran mendengar pernyataan pria berkulit hitam barusan. Merasa ada yang janggal dengan sahabat masa kecilnya itu, wanita berambut merah muda itu memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

Meninggalkan SMU Touo, Aomine Daiki tiba di SMU Seirin tanpa menyadari Satsuki yang mengikutinya sedari tadi. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah gerbang Seirin dan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Anak berambut biru muda yang muncul dalam mimpinya, sedang tersenyum dihadapannya, bersama dengan cahaya barunya. Ingin rasanya ia memanggil anak itu, dan memeluknya. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa mengganggu kebahagian yang terpancar dari senyum manisnya.

'Dai-chan...' Satsuki mengintip sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum, dengan manik biru tuanya yang menatap nanar, memperhatikan Tetsuya yang sedang makan siang bersama Kagami.

"Keluar Satsuki, aku tahu kau ada disana." Ujar Aomine menyadari teman merah mudanya itu mengikutinya sedari tadi. Satsuki memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat pada pria tinggi di depannya, tangannya gemetar. Ingin sekali ia menjamah ujung kemeja belakang Aomine untuk mengajaknya pulang, karena ia tahu, pria itu bisa menangis lagi nantinya.

"Tidak usah mencemaskanku Satsuki, pulanglah."

"Tapi..."

"Kubilang pulang."

Namun Satsuki menolaknya, memutuskan untuk tetap berada di samping Aomine.

'Aku akan membuktikannya padamu Tetsu, aku akan tersenyum untukmu, aku juga ingin kau tersenyum. Untukku.' Aomine tersenyum menatap pria yang masih asik dengan minumannya.

Dilihatnya Kagami sudah pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri, Aomine kembali tersenyum saat merasa mendapatkan kontak dengan obsidian biru muda yang menatap kearahnya.

Iris biru muda itu terbelalak saat melihat manik biru tua yang tidak asing dimatanya, dilangkahkannya kaki mungilnya menuju gerbang. Menghampiri pria yang sedari tadi berdiri menatapnya.

"Aomine-kun? Satsuki-san?" tanyanya terkejut melihat dua orang temannya berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sedari tadi.

"Maaf aku tidak menyadari kalian berdua tadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya pria mungil itu polos sambil meminum minuman favoritnya.

"Pppftt-" Aomine tertawa.

"D-dai-chan..." Satsuki menatap iba pria yang baru saja terkekeh itu. Ia tahu persis, makna dibalik tawa pria berkulit gelap dihadapannya tadi.

Tetsuya menatap heran pada mantan rekan team, ah... lebih tepatnya, mantan kekasihnya yang seketika tertawa setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Harusnya itu menjadi kalimatku Tetsu..." Aomine membelai surai biru muda itu lembut. Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Wajahnya merona. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak dibelai seperti ini oleh Aomine-kun, rasanya ia sangat merindukan sentuhan tangan pria itu di rambutnya.

"Terimakasih Tetsu..." Aomine menundukan kepalanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya anak itu polos.

"Aku janji... akan tersenyum untukmu... dan akan berusaha sekuat yang aku mampu... mau kan kau tetap mendukungku dari tempatmu?" air mata Aomine kembali mengalir saat perasaannya tersampaikan pada pria mungil dihadapannya.

Tetsuya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Aomine, menyunggingkan senyuman termanisnya, dan menatap wajah pria itu sambil berkata,

"Iya Aomine-kun, aku janji."

.

.

~FIN~


End file.
